fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Original Timeline
This page shows main events that occured in the Universes of Fringe, in the Prime and Alternate Universes. It also denotes what happened in the adjusted season 4 timeline. Prior to the series 1897 "The First People" is published. 1946 Walter Bishop is born in Cambridge. 1961 August 8th. David Robert Jones is born. 1966 John Scott is born. 1976 June 22nd. Charlie Francis is born. 1978 September 18th. Peter Bishop is born. 1979 Olivia Dunham is born. 1980s 1981 William Bell creates cortexiphan. 1982 A 3-year-old Olivia Dunham causes an incident after experiments involving cortexiphan in Jacksonville. 1983 William Bell abandons research on cortexiphan after the effects it has on tested children. 1985 * In the alternate universe, Walter Bishop tries to synthesize a compound that would cure his son's genetic disease. The Observer distracts him just as the cure to Peter's genetic ailment is discovered, and lost. * Walter Bishop from the prime universe travels to the alternate Universe and in course of events, brings back Walternate's son Peter. * Nina Sharp loses her right arm. * The Observer saves Peter and Walter Bishop from drowning after falling through frozen Lake Reiden. He doesn't in the ajusted timeline. 1986 * Olivia crosses over to the alternate universe using her inheritied abilities from the cortexiphan. * A car is sent to the alternate universe by Walter and William Bell, causing one from there to return to the prime universe, fusing with the statue of John Harvard. 1987 The Observer is on-hand at the first documented arrival of the Beacon at Quantico MB. 1988 9-year-old Olivia shoots her stepfather after he gives her mother a particularly harsh beating, but doesn't finish him off. He then leaves in the hospital, and she never sees him since this time. 1989 * October 19th. Amber is used to avoid losing too much matter in vortices. * August saves Christine Hollis from an earthquake in San Francisco. 1990s 1990 165 people die when passing in a vortex in the East River. 1991 Walter Bishop is interned at St. Claire's Hospital after an assistant is killed in his laboratory. 1992 Bellmedics is founded by William Bell. 1995 "Zerstörung durch Fortschritte der Technologie" (ZFT) is published in the alternate universe. 1999 Bellmedics acquires Fleming-Monroe and officially changes its name to Massive Dynamic. Early 2000s 2001 September 11th. Terrorists attack the US. In the alternate universe, the Pentagon and the White House are destroyed. In the prime universe, the World Trade Center is destroyed and the Pentagon damaged. 2003 Ella Dunham is born. Seasons 1 to 5 2008 * Astrid Farnsworth joins Walter, Peter and Olivia Dunham, affected by Phillip Broyles to investigate on The Pattern. They discover that Massive Dynamic seems to have a part in it. * In the Alternate Universe, Fauxlivia joins the Fringe Division of the Department of Defense. * John Scott deceased. 2009 * David Robert Jones is cut in half by Peter when crossing to the alternate universe. In the ajusted timeline, he's not because Peter doesn't exist. * Olivia meets William Bell in the Twin Towers. * A war, leaded by human shapeshifter, is launched between the two universes. 2010 * Both Olivia Dunham are exchanged after a mission accross universes. * Walter Bishop becomes the sole shareholder of Massive Dynamic. * Fauxlivia becomes pregnant with a child from Peter Bishop. In the ajusted timeline, she does not because Peter doesn't exist. 2011 * Agent Lincoln Lee begins cooperation with the prime universe's Fringe team. * William Bell is killed. * Peter Bishop uses the Machine, causing him to be erased from both timelines by the Observers. * Cooperation begins between both universes. * Peter Bishop reappears because of strong love between him and his relatives. 2012 * David Robert Jones, under orders from William Bell, tries to collapse both universes in order to create a new one. * Alternate Lincoln Lee is killed. * Connection between both universes is severed, in an attempt to destroy Jones' objectives. Prime universe's Lincoln Lee chooses to stay in the alternate universe. * The Fringe Team succeeds in destroying Bell and Jones' plan. Olivia is nearly killed. * Olivia Dunham is pregnant with Henrietta Bishop. Near-future 2015 Sent back in time, Observers seize control. Citizen uprisings prove bloody and futile. Those who survive become known as 'Natives'. In an attempt to show their allegiance, some Native factions became 'Loyalists' and are marked by the Observers. The original Fringe Team fights the invasion, but is quickly defeated. Fringe Division is allowed to continue at a reduced capacity, but only to police the Natives. 2026 Peter uses The Machine but only to accelerate the destruction of universes. Walter sends back in time deconstructed portions of the Machine to tell his ancestors the road not to be taken, creating the alternate timeline when Peter is erased from existence in 2011. 2036 Simon Foster and Henrietta Bishop free Walter and Peter Bishop from amber. Walter cuts off William Bell's hand. 2600s Earth is wrecked. People are send back in time to 2015.